Kids Stuff
by TARDISshipper
Summary: Case!fic. Sam and Dean are on a case at a haunted elementary school ready to close. The kids are forcing adult staff into the games and if you're out... Death is waiting. (Okay I am crap at summaries, but read inside, if you squint, there could be some light flirting between Sam and Dean, because Wincest, is sugoi, but nothing too full force.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this fic idea has been killing me all day during school, and I thought to myself, what the hell, it's been a while. So here it is folks.**

_The halls were empty. After hours, the children were out for the day and after school programs were canceled for the night due to weather conditions. _

_Complete silence, in all but a small classroom. Adult voices with the exception of a few children, singing. Clapping, and patting._

"_Misssss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack_

_All dressed in black, black, black_ _With silver buttons, buttons, buttons_ _All down her back, back, back." They chanted, the motions began and speed up with each pace. Someone missed a transition, blood spattered across the walls. They continued playing none the less._  
"_She asked her mother, mother, mother_ _for fifty cents, cents, cents_ _To see the elephant, elephant, elephant_ _Jump the fence, fence, fence." Another missed a clap._  
_Splat. Blood across the ceiling and a scream._  
"_She jumped so high, high, high_ _Into the sky, sky, sky_ _She didn't come back, back, back_

_Till the fourth of July, ly, ly!" They all fell to the floor with a thud._

Only the children stood, and then, nothing.

"Okay Sammy, what's the case?" Dean asked, taking a bite out of his burger.

"Haunted school, staff members found dead in the classroom, it's a total bloodbath." Sam replied, reading the papers.

"Probably spirits." He answered.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Sam asked, closing his laptop. He set it back in the respective case and leaned back in his chair.

"Looks like we're goin' to school Samantha." The older man hopped down onto the motel bed, it creaked beneath his weight.  
"Put on your big boy suit and let's get ourselves some positions as teachers, you know, with your brains, bad haircut, height, and my good looks, charm, and build, we're sure to make this work. Right?"

"Shut it. Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Language, that'll never get you the job."

"If I got a dollar for every time you say Son of a bitch, I would probably have enough to-"

"Afford some decent porn instead of the amateur stuff you watch?"

"Pfft, it's better than Casa erotica, I'll tell you that."

"Touche." Dean raised his hands in a mock surrender gesture."

"So, let's start applying for some positions at the school..."

"On it."

_End, Chapter 1._


	2. Chapter 2

The boys pulled up to the school in the Impala and stepped out. Dean and Sam were both dressed casually, but formal enough for the interview. Dean locked his precious baby and shoved the keys into his pockets. The brothers walked into the school.

Dean decided he would do all the talking for this one when they got in.

"Excuse me? We're here for the interview on job positions here." The secretary turned around haphazardly, having been buried in her work. She stared at the two brothers with the biggest fake smile she could muster at this kind of job service.

"Ah, you must be-" She picked up the clipboard that read their cover names. "Mr VanHalen and Mr Shaw."

Sam nodded."Yes, that's us."

She stared at both of them, her eyes observing the two.

"The office where you contacted is down the hall guys, also, please refrain from any... PDA while you're here, alright?"

"Whoa! We're not-" Dean made obscene gestures between him and Sam.

"We're just friends." Sam cut in before Dean could ruin their chance at this case.

"Yeah, friends." Dean agreed. The secretary gave them quizzical looks before buzzing the button of the intercom for room 220. "Sending in Mr Shaw and Vanhalen for the interviews." She said blandly.

"I'll be waiting, direct em here." Came from the other end. The brothers were pointed to room 220. Sam and Dean walked to the door, Sam knocking first.

"Come in." A voice said. The two entered the room, there were two chairs waiting and a desk in front, in the chair was a man, in his mid 40s, short cropped black hair, going Grey. The wrinkle lines around his mouth and eyes proved to show he was a very stressed person for his administrative standing. The plaque had his name. Mr Callahan.

"Sit, I insist."

They sat down in the chairs, obviously both uncomfortable, their respective poker face firmly in place.

"So, I understand you are both here for teaching positions?"

"That's right." Sam said, swallowing dryly.

"It's why we showed up." The older replied casually, he felt a sharp kick to his left shin from the other.

"Oh thank heaven, we could use a few more teachers, we lost some of our best, it was a real shame. But none the less, though it was tragic, we need two replacements for kindergarten, fast, we managed to get fill ins for the other grade teachers, but the rest are busy, and or sick. I can't guarantee you a permanent position but we pay well here, are you boys up for it?"

"Of course, we'd love to." The taller man said gratefully, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, you're both hired! Before you go, how about you both tell me a bit about yourselves."

Oh, this was the hard part. The boys only rehearsed the job facts, they didn't know what to say when he had asked the two about themselves. They had to be quick about this.

"Well uh, I enjoy sports, like football, the usual. My musical preference is Classic Rock, and Metallica is my favorite band." Dean said almost nervously. The Administrator looked skeptical, and his gaze shifted on Sam.

"Well in the future I hope to educate these kids from the beginning in our short time here at the school and offer many fun things for them."

"That's, good to know you two. You start Tomorrow if that's alright."

"It's just fine. Hey, can I ask a question?"

"Why of course, what is it?"

"Have you seen or heard anything.. Out of the ordinary around the school, like voices you swore you heard but you didn't, or things that aren't there?" Sam asked, ready to take mental note.

"Well... I can't say I've seen anything... But on the cameras when we watched the footage, there were the staff members, and apparently they were playing an old child's game." Dean snorted.

"Which one?"

"Uh, Miss Mary Mack. They were chanting it, the motions and everything. Then suddenly the cameras went black after they missed a beat and went it cut back on the first victim had died, then after the next missed a motion the cameras went all buzz, they're crap, we can't really afford better at the moment. Next thing I know, everyone just dropped dead." He explained.

"Whoa... That's unfortunate... Thanks for the information, we were just curious because we heard rumors."

"What? What rumors?"

"That a spirit dwelled around here maybe."

"That's.. information I cannot give you, I'm sorry."

"Alright." Dean got up from the chair.

"Thank you two for coming in on short notice." Mr Callahan said gratefully.

"No problem." Dean began to walk out, giving a goodbye gesture.

Sam began to get up but a tap caught his attention.

"Look.. I can't tell you anything, but talk to Ms Young, she's in the same hall as your classroom, she has more information to give you than I do."

Sam nodded firmly.

"Thanks." The hunter exited without a word.


End file.
